


This was the very first page, not where the story line ends

by Yolism



Series: This was the very first page, not where the story line ends. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Funny girl, Glee - Freeform, Hummelberry, Love, NYADA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolism/pseuds/Yolism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras recibir el papel de Fanny Brice una nueva etapa comienza para Rachel Berry, desafortunadamente esta no empezara con buenas noticias pero Rachel encontrara un incondicional apoyo en Rupert Campion (Peter Facinelli), el director del musical.<br/>No me disgusta la idea de Rachel y Rupert como pareja creo que serían muy monos y ya que Rachel expreso en Guilty Pleasures su interés en salir con hombres mayores e decidido darle una oportunidad, además se acerca un parón de 1 mes, por lo que así tendré algo con lo que entretenerme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was the very first page, not where the story line ends

**Author's Note:**

> Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia.

Tras abrazar varias veces a Kurt y a Santana, Rachel se giro y vio como el señor Campion la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su cara.  
Ella se acerco a el y este se levanto de la mesa y se puso frente a ella, abrió los brazos y le dio un abrazo. Al finalizar el abrazo se alejo de ella y se inclino hacía el sillón para coger su abrigo acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y mientras la abría se giro para mirar a Rachel y le dijo que se mantendrían en contacto.

Esa misma noche Rachel, Kurt, Santana y Dani estuvieron en el loft celebrándolo y cantando canciones. Rachel nunca había estado mas feliz, todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. 

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se dio cuenta de que no había llamado a sus padres para comunicarles las buenas noticias, así que llamo por teléfono a sus padres y tras media hora al teléfono llamo a Mr. Shue para que  comunicara al resto de los new directions las novedades.

Al finalizar sus clases en NYADA, Rachel fue al Spotlight Diner a comunicar que dejaba el trabajo Cuando finalizo el papeleo y ya no trabajaba allí, oficialmente, quedo con kurt para hacer ir de compras a buscar un modelito perfecto para llevar en la cena que se celebraría para que todo el cast and crew de funny girl se conocería. 

A las 6 de la tarde Kurt y Rachel se adentraron en el centro comercial y se patearon todas las tiendas de ropa, Kurt le había hecho comprarse de todo menos un vestido para la gran ocasión hasta que entraron en la última tienda que les quedaba por ver.  
Kurt  comenzó a mirar por la derecha mientras que Rachel observaba la zona sur.  
Al cabo de 10 minutos Rachel fue a buscar a Kurt con tres vestidos en su mano.

-Kurt voy al probador a ver como me quedan estos vestidos cuando termines de mirar te acercas a ver como me quedan- decía Rachel mirando a Kurt el cuál estaba muy ocupado mirando vestido por vestido y poniendo caras extrañas cuando un vestido no era de su agrado.  
El castaño miro a Rachel  y acto seguido miro las prendas que llevaba la morena – en serio vas a probarte esa cosa?- dijo Kurt señalando uno de los vestidos que llevaba la morena.

-Si, ¿que tiene de malo este vestido?- reprochó la morena alejándose el vestido para observarlo de lejos.  
-Por donde empiezo, en primer lugar ese color es horrible y en segundo lugar, pff no se me ocurre nada, es tan espantoso que no te imaginaria con el puesto ni cuando estábamos en segundo año de instituto-.  
Rachel con una mirada triste en su cara dejo el vestido que Kurt odiaba en uno de los percheros con ropa y se fue lentamente caminado hacía los probadores. A los pocos minutos Kurt llego con mas de 10 vestidos en sus manos y los dejo amontonados en la silla que había dentro del probador, en ese momento Rachel acababa de terminar de abrocharse el primer vestido que había escogido ella.  
El vestido era amarillo, corto y pegado, Kurt miro a Rachel con una cara un tanto dudosa por lo que Rachel supo que aquel no sería el vestido. Al probarse el segundo Kurt volvió a mirarla con una cara que indicaba desacuerdo. Kurt había ordenado los vestidos que el había escogido por orden de el que mas le gustaba al que menos. Tras probarse 9 de los 10 vestidos Rachel estaba cansada pero Kurt parecía cada vez mas emocionado la verdad es que Kurt tenía un gran sentido para la moda y todos los vestidos que había escogido le quedaban de cine. Cuando se probo el último vestido Rachel se quedo impresionada al verse en el espejo, definitivamente ese era el vestido.


End file.
